Real-time clocks are components of electronic devices that maintain and update a value indicative of the “real” time and are included in a wide variety of devices. Typically, real-time clocks do not consume a very large amount of power. However, there is increasing emphasis on battery longevity and reduced power consumption for portable devices, and the power consumption of real-time clocks has a noticeable effect on battery life.